The Powers That Be Castle
by A.U.Soldier
Summary: A very very A U version of the Castle series. What if Castle was really an Angel in disguise sent to help Kate find her mother's murderer. Warning very AU
1. Chapter 1

There is nothing scarier than seeing a soul being swallowed up by the gates of hell. But that was the job. He was a power, a special kind of angel that dealt with birth and death. He specialized in the cross over from life to the great beyond. His named Zadakiel , and he was an archangel. I stress was.

He was reassigned after I noticed some missing names. People who should be up here were still down there. In a different reality one that only an angel or a being of a higher plane can visit. Alive , but not living stuck in time and space. Zadakiel's job was simple to find the souls and send them were they need to go; to bring back the natural order of life, but to do that he had to find the one that ended their lives he had to take them down. If he did that the soul would let go of all reality and could finally be put to rest.

He arrived on Earth March 9 2009. He landed across the street from a stone building. Without hesitating he went across the street. He didn't make his presence known not yet anyway; to every mortal on the street he didn't exist. He was a black spot on the edge of their vision, a thought on the back burner, a sensation of being watched.

The human brain always made up a way to explain the unexplainable, and that was what Zadakiel relied on as he past through several security checkpoints. He didn't have directions, all he had was his instinct and right now it was undoubtedly pointing him in the direction of her. She was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. Staring blindly at the stack of papers in front of her. He smelled the loss on her, It was radiating from everything around her. Her necklace, her watch, even the elephants sitting on her desk were filled with it.

At this point, he didn't even know her name but he was determined to find out. It was an overwhelming since of emergency that he find out everything about her.

He close the distance between them and placed his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her into another reality. It was just them two, surrounded by complete darkness. Nothing left from the physical world except her and her desk, complete with the stack of papers and all. In here he had the advantage.

He could see her spirit and could garner all the information he needed. He took a step back and took his hands off her shoulders and for the first time he got a true sense of her tragedy. It was someone she loved. The kind of love reserved for mother and daughter.

It was her mother, Johanna. Someone took her, far too soon. She was doing some good , helping people, before she died. That part of her lives through her daughter Katherine;Katherine Beckett homicide detective for the NYPD. He could feel the same drive and initiative emanating from deep inside of her, all of it laced with sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Katherine."

She looked up.

" Richard Castle ?"

He should have known. His true outward appearance is too much for even some of the archangels. Her mind must have rationalized someone from her past. Someone who she'd listen to.

" Katherine we don't have much time, I need to speak with you".

"How do you know my name".

He didn't have time for this. He was on a mission and like all angels he couldn't afford to be on Earth this long. The longer an angel is on Earth the more mortal it becomes.

" Katherine" he started again this time taking a step closer, she took a step back bumping into her desk sending her papers flying in the air. She looked at the papers then back at him , then at the papers again. They weren't falling. They just stood still in mid air, like someone had pressed the pause button. She looked back at him."Where am I? What are you? Why are we here?"

"You are in a safe place away from your current reality. I have been sent to find the man that killed your mother. I am an angel"

"This is some sick joke isn't it. Let me guess, Espo and Ryan got the keys to my apartment and found my collection of mystery novels and somehow called you. Well the joke's over and this isn't funny."

"This isn't a joke, listen to me, we don't have much time. I can only keep you here for a short time."

"Where is here exactly?"

"Officially, nowhere. I like to say we are in loco, in quo separato sed ipsi aequale spatium."

"In English"

"In a place , separate in time , but equal in space"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, by the time I get you back to your reality, your coworkers would have just finished blinking"

"Let's say I buy all of this , Angel , alternative reality , stuff your saying, why do you need me?"

"Your mother's stuck in between here and the pearly gates. Once we find who did this to her, I will need your help to send her up."

He could feel it, a small tingling sensation, starting from his fingertips and stretching up his arms. He was starting to loose control. His body was diverting all of his power to keep Katherine here. It was only a matter of time before he became too weak to hold her in his reality.

"We don't have much time, listen. I will need your help, and as much as it pains you to hear you will need me too"

"Don't think you know me"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

Zadakiel took a step closer and tried to place his hands on her forearms. She recoiled again.

"Wait, how can I contact you"

"You'll figure it out, eventually"

Zadakiel reached forward and grabbed her forearms.

Kate found herself back where she was, aside from the fact that her papers had fallen from their stationary position.

"Yo Beckett"

She looked up.

"We got Derrick Long's phone records, looks like Mr. Innocent isn't so innocent after all"


	3. Chapter 3

It was cold and the ground was wet which in New York isn't that so unusual. The sky had taken on a pale blue , the clouds all but disappeared.

The sky wasn't her main focus though. It was the scene in front of her. The all familiar picture of a brunette woman in her late forties, wearing a gray jacket and a blood soaked blue shirt, laying dead in an alley surrounded by trash. Kate was standing in front of the body, close. She could see everything in vivid detail from the pattern of her skirt to the color of the freshly laid blood.

The shock of the picture had worn off, instead the feeling of pain and grief filled its place. She walked from where she was standing and moved closer, close enough to brush the hair out of the woman's face.

She jumped back after the hair revealed the woman's facial features. It wasn't her mother laying there it was her. She was the one slumped over , it was her blood.

Kate blacked up slowly and then; then nothing. She woke up in her living room surrounded by papers from her mother's file.

She knew it was a mistake, diving back in, but she couldn't shake the feeling of hope. Ever since the angel had visited her, not a moment went by without her thinking of her mother's murder.

The boys, Ryan and Esposito , were starting to notice. She blamed it on lack of sleep, but the boys didn't buy it. Instead they started teasing her about a new boyfriend. She was okay with that as long as they didn't notice her sneaking away to look at her mother's case. Even Lanie hadn't caught on to the extra questions about stab wounds she asked her in autopsy.

She was being careful not to get in too deep this time, but it was hard not to. Nightmares were starting to become frequent visitors of the night.

Her eyes fell on her mother's picture. She needed to see her. She grabbed her car keys and her black leather jacket and left almost slamming her door.

She arrived at the cemetery already knowing where she would be, she memorized it after her second visit. She walked up to the gravestone and read the epitaph engraved on it, "Vincit Omnia Veritas". She grabbed her necklace and moved it around her fingers.

"What are you doing here?" She turned around and faced him.

"You called"

"No I didn't. What makes you so sure I wanted to see you again"

"Because you couldn't take your mind off me. I can sense when I'm needed"

"Huh"

"You've been going over the case, have you found anything new?"

"How did you..."

"I've been talking to Adelfonsus, your guardian angel"

"Oh"

"Katherine I..."

The blaring sound of her phone stopped him in his tracks.

"I have to take this"

She turned around and walked a few feet away from him.

"Beckett"

"We got a body"

"OK Ryan I'll be there in thirty"

Beckett walked back to where Castle was standing.

"Body drop, I got to go "

Within a blink he was gone.

"Ryan, what have we got here"

"His name is Jack Coonan"

"Why does that name sound familiar"

"His name has probably crossed all of our desks in the past. He's the top enforcer for the Westies"

"Looks like he was expecting somebody"

"Yeah, we clocked a shot gun and

two pistols."

"Three guns and he didn't even get out one shot"

"Maybe he couldn't get to them in time"

"Lanie , what do you have"

"He was stabbed multiple times, oh and he has a revolver on his ankle"

"Four guns and he let someone get this close, don't buy it, he knew his attacker


	4. Chapter 4

AN|Feedback is very important so keep your reviews coming. Thanks|

"Ryan, where are we with the security footage from the Vic's apartment"

"Cameras were conveniently shut down for maintenance at the time of the murder and the canvas turned up empty"

"Espo, where are we with the guns"

"The serial numbers were filed off"

"So we have nothing"

"Not exactly, after the serial numbers came up empty I had CSU dust for prints"

"And..."

"And they all belong to our Vic"

"So we still have nothing "

"We got nothing, but I ran into Lanie and she told me , she has something"

Kate smirked "When I get back, I want the victim's phone record and financials. Oh, and Espo I want to know how you ran into Lanie, while talking to CSU"

Kate arrived at the Morgue with a sense of urgency. She had nothing to go on and she hated it. It made her feel uneasy. She became a cop to get answers , for herself and others. Somebody out there needed closure and she was determined to give it to them.

"Lanie, Javi said you had something"

"He did huh"

"Lanie"

"Back on task, I know. I was doing the external examination, when I found these."

Kate moved closer to the body.

"Bruising, its light that's why I didn't see it before."

"What about the stab wounds?"

"Haven't gotten to those yet. All I can tell you is the knife was double edged with one serrated, and it had a hilt"

"Thanks, Lanie"

"Oh and Kate, this mystery guy that's keeping you from going out for drinks with me and the boys, I want to meet him"

Kate started moving towards the door and stopped at the last moment and turned around.

"There is no guy, Lanie"

"The boys may be dumb enough to believe you, but I not"

Kate arrived back at the station a quarter to two. Damn traffic, she missed her lunch break. Wading through the murky waters known as New York city streets.

She dropped her coat and keys off at her desk and made a beeline straight toward the break room. The coffee may taste like a monkey peed in battery acid, but it was still coffee.

She grabbed a mug from off of one of the shelves and poured a nice cup of Joe. She turned around to go back to her desk when she saw him.

"You have to stop doing that"

"You have to stop calling me"

"I did not call you"

"I can sense when something's bothering you, Katherine"

"For the sake of my sanity , stop calling me Katherine"

"OK , Kate , tell me what's bothering you"

"The stab wounds on the victim , they remind me of.."

"Your mother's. Are you sure they're the same"

"I...,yes I'm sure, I have that picture burned into my mind"

"I trust your judgment. I have a favor to ask of you though, I need to see the victim's family."

" What, no I can't"

"Please Katherine"

"No I can't I'm sorry Castle"

"Then I'm sorry too"

Castle took a step forward and grabbed Kate's arms. For Kate everything went dark, for Castle everything became clear.


End file.
